Roses & Tears
by Mystery-Magician
Summary: On the day of San Valentin, Someone gave Count Bleck a red rose. He's full of memories of happiness, sadness, and pain in his heart.


**I don't own anything **

**(Count Bleck/ Lord Blumiere POV)**

Roses & Tears

_14 February..._

_Valentine's Day_

Another year... Without her...

It makes sense to celebrate the Valentine's Day without my beloved Timpani.

How I hate this day. While others walk giving flowers, chocolates, and poems to their loved ones. I, Count Bleck in solitude in the castle.

Even my minions went to their dating, including my trustful and leal assistant Nastasia. She offered Count Bleck a go and enjoying the night together, but she and Count Bleck. But Count Bleck said ''No''.

Nastasia knows very well aware that NOBODY can replace on my one true love Timpani.

So I decided to spend Valentine's Day alone. The only company I have is the darkness. Darkness always accompanied me since my beloved is gone.

Maybe gone forever...

The time goes slowly. Perhaps the torture of sadness and loneliness never ends.

Count Bleck had nothing else to do than go to bed early. I change my formal clothes include my monocle and sceptre to a very comfortable white pyjama. Was ready to sleep, but I noticed something strange on the table.

There on the table is a beautiful red rose with a white ribbon and love letter. The letter says:

_For Count Bleck_

_Every morning and every night._

_I cannot stop thinking about you._

_Soon you will conquer all worlds._

_But you conquered my heart._

_To show my love for you._

_I gave you a beautiful red rose_

_Hope you like my gift._

_My Dark Knight..._

_My Prince of Darkness..._

_Destroyer of all worlds..._

_Always Yours..._

_Secret Admirer_

After reading that letter. I knew that Count Bleck had a secret admirer. But from whom. The only women who are living in Castle Bleck are Mimi and Nastasia. Mimi cannot because his lyrics are very different from letter. Besides Count Bleck knows Nastasia's secret love for Count Bleck. But it is impossible Count Bleck told Nastasia specifically that she never replaces my love Timpani.

Also Count Bleck the only one in the castle tonight. Nobody else.

Inadvertently Count Bleck broke the love letter and then snapped the stem of the rose with my hands, dropped it, and smashed it, ripping and smearing the red petals all across the floor.

Count Bleck was full of anger, hatred and desperation. They think a _pathetic _love letter and a horrible flower can replace my beloved one that not even Count Bleck knows her.

''No one could replace'' I shout to nobody. I remember Count Bleck was alone.

My heart was broken. Only my dear, sweet Timpani can heal my aching heart. Only she loved him. Count Bleck... mean... Blumiere loves Timpani. I have to remember I'm not Blumiere anymore. Only Count Bleck.

Just remember Timpani in my memories and dreams, the much we spent together, having fun, we loved together.

I even remember our last Valentine's Day together.

**FlashBack **

_I was a night in the castle. I was preparing to escape and spend a romantic date with Timpani. _

_I bring some gifts for Timpani. A love letter, a pretty rainbow ribbon, and of course a bouquet of red roses and white. Timpani love flowers and for a special occasion I decided to give her roses._

_I was waiting for my father to sleep to start the escape._ _I cannot imagine how angry my father as a prince of the Tribe of Darkness like me is coming out with a peasant human like her._ _According to my father that would bring shame and dishonour to my family and all Tribe of Darkness._

_I do not care for the dishonor and shame. What matters to me is Timpani._

_After escaping the castle of my father. I went up the hill. Timpani was there all beautiful. With her silky brown hair and blue dress._

_We had a romantic dinner under the moonlight and stars. Everything was perfect. To complete our day. She gave me some poems of love and wild flowers. Once I gave him my gift. She was fascinated. I would never forget her beautiful smile and sweet voice like honey._

_I can never forget her ... Never _

_After changing our gifts we gave a kiss on that beautiful night._

_That was a most happy our life._

**End FlashBack**

No matter how beautiful are the fields of roses. Under the beauty of the roses. There are very sharp thorns hurt easily somebody.

My world was good. Until my father used his black magic to get away from forever Timpani. I feel angry for remembering my father. It's **HIS** fault that caused me all this. I **HATE **him seriously. If not for my father, were here Timpani and was not death. It is his fault I have to destroy all worlds. I had not even used The Dark Prognosticus and there had been no existed Count Bleck.

Count Bleck tired of always talking in third person. From somewhere inside Count Bleck still the same Lord Blumiere.

When my Timpani is gone, also Blumiere is gone. Forever. Because without Timpani ...my entire world and my life is empty. Before my world is full of happiness and love. But now is full of sorrow and hate.

Without Timpani... I have nothing left.

That rose that I got started to slowly rotten. I saw the clock and are at 12:00 am. I'm very tired. The only thing left to do is sleep. But before bed Count Bleck have one thing to do.

Down from my bed, there is a small wooden chest, there contains all the letters, poems, flowers are wilted goes wild, and of course a rainbow ribbon-shaped butterfly. I call it the _chest of memories._

After seeing some old love letters. Some of them were filled with my tears of pain and sorrow. Like maybe my beloved Timpani back, but it's too late...

I'm not that kind prince that she knew and loved him. ''I'm no longer Lord Blumiere. Now I'm Count Bleck, Destroyer of all worlds.'' I said loudly.

''And no one would stop me'' 'Bleh heh heh heh!' I laughed manically. 'BLECK!'

When I stopped. I closed my chest and keep it under my bed for no lackey to see. When I saw that rose on the floor. No longer bright red now is black. `

I realized that my heart is like a rose. The passes of the years my heart turned black and withered.

Then I got on my bed, and started to dream my wonderful life with Timpani. Just remember her I began to cry.

As my empty tears filled my eyes, I just wanted that pain go away. But it is impossible. Nobody knows how I feel, not even my father...

The pain is unbearable. Would do anything to stop it. But it seems that: _The pain never will go_

My only wish that never come true is:

''_I wish someone to calm the storm that inhabits my suffering heart.''_


End file.
